


Shoujo Manga Style: Yamaguchi Tadashi

by BruceWayne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruceWayne/pseuds/BruceWayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi has feelings for Tsukki, and while Tsukki's feelings are ambiguous towards Yamaguchi--Yamaguchi sees Kuroo with Tsukki and begins to discover that Tsukki has feelings for Kuroo. Or at least that is what all the facts are adding up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have only watched the anime of Haikyuu, I have not read Haikyuu. This is also strongly on Yamaguchi's perspective. Could be more chapters or not. Not really sure if there should be more to this or not.

He knew that his crush on his friend was never going anywhere. Honestly he knew that. There was no way there was no way that there was a relationship blooming from their friendship. Yamaguchi thought to himself with a sorrowful smile as he watched his friend play a game as he watched from the sidelines. He awaited for Tsukki to get the ball for as soon as he did, he as going to spike it, and then Karasuno would get a point. It was only a practice match, but it was against Nekoma and everyone was treating it as a game-well when didn't they. Yamaguchi's smile widen as he watched Tsukki run to get the ball, his large hand grabbed on to it, and he spiked it towards the ground. The slam of the ball made Yamaguchi yell, “Nice one, Tsukki!” before Suga got a chance to shout towards their team member. Yet that was how Yamaguchi and Tsukki were, Yamaguchi was always there to support Tsukki. Tsukki was also there to support Yamaguchi. The two knew this as did everyone else. 

But, what Yamaguchi knew that everyone else was obvious of was why Yamaguchi was able to support Tsukki effortlessly. There were deep feelings that Yamaguchi held for Tsukki. He loved Tsukki, but he knew that his love was one sided. Tsukki had never shown any interest which made him know that there was only friendship between the two. In which—Yamaguchi was fine with. He was alright with. He was stable with because as long as he got to be around Tsukki everything was alright. The male liked sitting on the sideline cheering for Tsukki, he liked being there for Tsukki, and he liked supporting Tsukki as a person. A friendship was all that he needed for that meant that as long as he was friends with Tsukki he was able to be around the person he loved. 

There was a whistle from the coach to call for the end of the match with Nekoma winning within the last few moments. 25 -24. It was a close call that made Hinata and Kageyama riled up again, and everyone else was sweating and panting from exhaustion. It was then for the teams to switch for each other to listen to advice from the coaches. Kageyama stood up to run over to his team, the only running that he had done in the gym today, and he walked over to Tsukki like a magnet. The team stood around the coach as he began to talk to the members about what to do better next time. 

“Karasuno never ceases to amaze me. You guys fought hard, and if it hadn't been for that reckless shot in the last moments I am not sure who would have won. That is not a compliment though. For the reason that the shot had worked for Nekoma is because when there was someone not there for our setter-someone would be there to take their spot. No one is left to be alone, and that is something seen on Karasuno often. When there was no one when the setter needed them the most it relied on the setter to do everything himself which makes it difficult because the other team is able to see what is happening and easily block the dump. Move together as not separate players, but as one soul.” The coach spoke towards the members of Karasuno who bowed towards the coach, and shouted “Yes, thank you!”

Once Yamaguchi started to stand straight again he looked over at Tsukki who was looking over at something. Yamaguchi blinked confusingly as he then stood straight to look over to see what Tsukki was looking at. There were a few players who were standing around to listen to what Ukai had to say about their performance. Yet at that moment there was the tall dark haired male, who Yamaguchi had to admit was model attractive, turned towards Tsukki to smile and wave at him. Tsukki flinched--was it a grimace? Then turned away from the guy where Yamaguchi had a full view of his friend who he could have sworn that he blushed, but by the time Yamaguchi blinked the blush was gone. Maybe it was just a trick of the light. The male thought to himself as he went to focusing on his team members who turned to go talk to the rest of the members of Nekoma again. They were hitting it off since their first practice match, and by now there were people that everyone was talking to. 

Yamaguchi wished he could be charismatic like a lot of the members. Hinata and Kageyama were talking to Kenma, or at least bothering Kenma, Yamaguchi smiled to himself at the King attempting to talk to the cat. Then there was Tanaka and Noya making friends with Takemora, etc...Everyone was finding someone to talk to, and Yamaguchi was by Tsukki, but when Yamaguchi remembered that Tsukki had been on the court he then smiled towards Tsukki. “I'll go get you a drink.” The dark haired male said as he then took off to go get his friend a drink, something that he tended to do because he wanted to be nice. Or it was him subconsciously trying to get Tsukki to like him more. It scared him to think about ideas like that as he put his money into the vending machine. 

Every time he got Tsukki a drink it felt dirty to him rather than something nice that you do for your friend. It felt like he was trying to make Tsukki owe him something, and that was something that he did not consciously want to happen, but he couldn't stop himself from being Tsukki another drink. Yamaguchi sighed to himself as he put the cold drink to his forehead. He really should stop trying to over think every action between him and Tsukki. Yet how could he help it? It was natural for everyone to do that when they had a crush on someone. Yamaguchi told himself as he walked back into the gym only to see the same guy that waved at Tsukki to be talking to him again. What was his name agan? Right-Kuroo. 

Tsukki had rolled his eyes when Kuroo began talking which was normal in Yamaguchi's mind, but there was a different dynamic between the two. Kuroo was standing closer than what normal people, like he was a guy that pushed the boundaries which as fine-but Tsukki wasn't moving away. His body was still faced towards Kuroo, and that made Kageyama find the interaction odd. Quickly, Yamaguchi put on a smile and walked over to Tsukki. 

“Tsukki, here is your drink.” Yamaguchi called as he then handed Tsukki the beverage. 

“Thanks.” Tsukki responded as he opened the drink to then take a gulp leaving Yamaguchi and Kuroo to look at each other. The taller man looking down at Yamaguchi which made him feel smaller with how shy he was becoming. He had never spoken to Kuroo, but he did talk to Tsukki a few times, and he didn't seem like a bad guy...the key word was seem.Yamaguchi told himself as he waited for Kuroo to say something. Kuroo, having hung around Kenma, knew what Yamaguchi was like with the same awkward body language—except the difference was Yamaguchi seemed to want to get to know people but did not know how. The black haired male smiled at the smaller one, “He’s the kind of guy you have to take care of, huh?” The dark haired male asked and Yamaguchi just smirked-ready to retort.

“W-”

“I can handle myself.” Tsukki replied which made Yamaguchi a bit shocked that he responded since it was in a conversation where he wouldn’t normally. Yamaguchi again ignored the odd behavior, and just listened to the rest of Kuroo and Tsukki's conversation. The blond had begun to open up towards Kuroo, Yamaguchi noticed, but before long the conversation was cut short as the players had to exit the building so it could close which begun the mark where Tsukki and Yamaguchi left Kuroo. 

The two began walking down the path to get back to their houses. The sun had begun to set, and Yamaguchi was enjoying looking out towards the city with the orange light when suddenly Tsukki had irrupted his tranquility with a , “Hey”. Yamaguchi turned to look at his friend who was looking ahead as normal. 

“You don't have to mother me.” Tsukki stated which made Yamaguchi chuckle, and put his hands behind his head. 

“Ah, you don't have to get so worked up. You will start doing the same things when I get out on the court.” The male replied which only made Tsukki's shoulders relax. The two then continued on walking with small conversations of what they were thinking of doing for the next problems on the worksheets, and talking about what they had seen in the recent episodes of animes. They were simple light-hearted conversations that lasted until Yamaguchi and Tsukki had stopped at Yamaguchi's house by the time that it was dark. It was then that Yamaguchi waved towards his friend for the night, but it was then when Tsukki did not move that he had blinked in confusion. 

“What's up?”

“Do you think I am attractive?” Tsukki muttered which made Yamaguchi blush, but he had to recover with a nervous laugh. “What do you mean? You are always getting asked out, and girls only look at you when we're together.” Yamaguchi replied with a nervous laugh, and he had to clench his fist from making it seem that Tsukki was asking a normal everyday question. Besides it was just something that friends ask each other everyday right? Yamaguchi told himself as he then watched Tsukki sigh which made him blink, and study Tsukki’s movements. The blond huffed, and turned to walk to his house without a word. Which left Yamaguchi outside his house to watch the blond walk away. 

Tsukki, sure was acting weird today. 

Yamaguchi thought to himself as he headed into his house, taking off his shoes, saying that he was back home, and then headed up to his room to fall on to his bed with a flop. He bounced as few times as he sprawled out on his bed only for him to curl up on his bed to then take out his phone to see if anyone had messaged him. As he flipped the top up, he saw that there was no messages from his little bird emoji looking disappointed. To be honest, Yamaguchi was not that surprised as he never got messages, and when he did they were simple texts from Tsukki to meet him somewhere. Yamaguchi then went on the internet on his phone to look for some manga to read as he wanted to calm down.

Sure he didn't play today so there was no reason for him to be physically tired, but there was something eating into his thoughts. The way that Kuroo and Tsukki interacted together was...different. He had never seen Tsukki butting into conversations for him to have the last word, for him to blush, for him to not reject being near someone that was not him-just...everything about today was weird. Yamaguchi was sure that Tsukki was straight so it couldn't be that he had something going on for Kuroo, right? The male thought with a groan as he closed his phone to put on the side of his bed while he turned to face away from his phone. His hand reaching up to grab on to his pillow to hug it towards his chest. 

_Tsukki, is straight, right?_

It was then that Yamguchi noticed that he was hugging his pillow and looked at it, and quickly threw it on the floor. No. He was not some kind of girl. The male thought as he then took off his uniform to then get into his boxers. Then he forced himself to go to the bathroom to wash his face so he had at least some kind of skin treatment. It felt like it didn't matter since he was never going to have clear pore less skin like the models because he had so many freckles, but at least it was something to have healthy skin. Yamauguchi told himself as he then went back to his bed to fall asleep. 

The next day, Yamaguchi had woke up around ten in the morning to go take a shower, eat, and then play some video games until the sun went down. The male had laid on his bed as he looked up at the television screen. It wasn't until around noon that he had received a text message, and he paused his game to look at message that was from Tsukki saying to meet him at the usual cafe so they could hang out. Yamaguchi responded with a simple, 'K', and then he turned off his playstation to get ready. He was able to put on his clothes in around ten minutes, and was out the door heading to the cafe. 

As usual he had arrived early to the cafe, and decided to sit down and wait for Tsukki at his usual table that was open. He looked at his phone to play a game for Tsukki tended to be there in a few minutes. Yamaguchi thought to himself as he hoped that Tsukki would arrive soon for it always sucked being the first one to arrive, and then act like you are waiting for a friend instead of sitting in a coffee shop alone. Not that people didn't do it, and when he looked at other people sitting alone he never judged him. Perhaps it was just something that the thought about. The male thought to himself as he played his game where he died. Then he restarted, and played again. Yet before he knew it he had died five times, and at that point he looked up to see if Tsukki had arrived yet. There was still an empty seat, and as Yamaguchi looked around he didn't see the blond anywhere. 

Huh. 

The dark haired male then went back to his phone to see how long it had been since waiting for Tsukki, and there was twenty minutes that had passed. It was only twenty minutes. Yamaguchi told himself as he thought that perhaps that he had arrived earlier than he thought. The male told himself as he still had no new messages from Tsukki. He then went back to playing a couple more rounds of his game only to get bored which lead him to go back to reading some manga. Yamaguchi began to be engrossed in the manga, that it was a while before he exited out of the chapter to see how long had it been since he had been waiting. Surely—it hadn't been that long. He thought only for his eyes to widen at how it had been an hour since he had been waiting for Tsukki. 

No. Tsukki wouldn't have kept him waiting for this long. There was something wrong. There was never a time tht Tsukki had kept him waiting this long without word. If Tsukki was going to be late he would have said something by now. Yamaguchi told himself as he got up from his seat to then head out to Tsukki's house. At first he had walked to appear calm, but as his mind started to think that maybe Tsukki had fainted or he hurt himself, Yamaguchi began to run faster. He pushed himself to go faster as he ran down the path to get to the blond's house. As he arrived to the house he had saw two people in the distance at Tsukki's house, and something inside him told him to stop. He begun to slow down as he saw the people talk near the door of Tsukki's house. He had stopped to stand behind a pole as he knew who those people were. 

It was Kuroo and Tsukki. 

Tsukki had his hair tousled, and he looked flustered by Kuroo who was still standing near Tsukki. His hands in his pockets as Tsukki rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest which made it look like to Yamaguchi that he was trying to get away from Kuroo, but his feet was still pointed to Kuroo. There was still something in his body language that was not moving way from Kuroo. It made him confused as he stared at the two. Tsukki muttering back to Kuroo, a soft blush appearing on Tsukki’s face every now and then as the two talked. Yamaguchi stood there for a long time as he hoped that Tsukki was going to say that he had to leave at any moment to go meet him. The dark haired male waited, and waited for Tsukki to move away. 

But it was all in vain. 

He watched as Kuroo leaned to give a kiss to Tsukki. That was all that Yamaguchi saw as he witnessed Kuroo’s broad body hide Tsukki from his sight. Yamaguchi's eyes widen as he watched his friend be kissed, for a rather long time, by Kuroo. He took a step back, and soon turned away to start walking back to his house. His head was down the entire time with his hair covering his eyes as he headed back to his house. Once he arrived home he forgot to announce he was back, his shoes were taken off quietly, and he walked up to his bed where he laid down with his face towards the ceiling. 

What did he just witness? He asked himself as he put his arm over his eyes only for him to have the image flash through his mind, and he bolted up. The male scowled to himself before relaxing, and resting his head agaist the wall. 

_Was that why Tsukki was acting weird? Was it really because of Kuroo? Were those questions about him being attractive and him taking care of him was because he cared about what Kuroo thought of him?_ Yamaguchi asked himself as he felt the pain well up in his chest, and his stomach began to feel queasy. 

_Why Kuroo of all people? What did Kuroo have that he didn’t? Was it because he was hotter?_ Yamaguchi asked himself as he put a hand up on his head. 

_No. Tsukki was not suppose to be gay. He was straight...He...He..._ Yamaguchi thought to himself as he begun to put his knees up to his chest, and rested his forehead on his knees. 

He liked Kuroo. 

Yamaguchi thought that before the only reason that Tsukki did not like him was because he was straight. Or at least that was what Yamaguchi told himself. Tsukki was just a straight guy. That was why he was showing no interest. It never occurred to him that...Tsukki just did not like him. Or at least that was what he did not want to realize because it as easier for him to put the blame on the idea that Tsukki was straight. Yamaguchi thought as he gripped his pants as he continued to ask the same question to himself. 

_Why didn’t Tsukki like him?_

He could feel the tears begin to hit his eyes, but Yamaguchi shook his head. No. He was not going to cry over this. He was not going to fucking cry. The male told himself as he instead laid on the bed, and closed his eyes to fall asleep. Taking a nap was one way to forget about what had happened. At least that was what he thought as he closed his eyes to try to sleep the bad dream away. 

Once Yamaguchi woke up two hours later, he was awoken to the daylight for it was still daytime, and he had felt worse then he did before. He felt angry, confused, and full of despair as he laid in his bed. He was confused as to why Kuroo was the one that Tsukki liked. Angry at himself for not seeing the signs earlier or ignoring the signs, and full of sorrow now that he realized the problem was not because of Tsukki- but because of him. He was not Kuroo. Kuroo who was taller. Who was more attractive. Who wasn’t a coward. Who was a main player. He was everything that Yamaguchi was not. 

The rest of the day, and Sunday, there was still no word from Tsukki about what happened. There was no excuse as to why he was stood up, and there were no new texts for them to hang out. Yamaguchi had put himself into playing video games, and sighing to himself in his room. He told himself that he was over it every time he thought about the memory of Tsukki and Kuroo. It was his fault for not seeing the signs. There was no way that he could be a guy like Kuroo. He was the exact opposite of Kuroo. Yamaguchi told himself to try to cheer himself up, but that did not help when he was alone to his thoughts and he saw the image of Tsukki with Kuroo, or the image of how embarrassing he was when he tried so hard to flirt with Tsukki. The pain still remained in his chest in a dull pain, and on Monday morning the upset stomach returned. He was nervous as to what he was going to say to Tsukki or if Tsukki was going to say anything to him. 

Yet right as Yamaguchi entered the classroom he told himself that maybe he did not know the whole story. 

With that he put on one his smiles, and went to sit in his chair. He paid attention to the lecture, and then once lunch came he sat in his seat with his bento afraid to look up. Only for him to hear a familiar voice, “You alright?” Yamaguchi looked up at the man before him with a smile, and nodded towards Tsukki. At this point it was instinct that he was going off of. “Yeah. Don’t worry about it.” Yamaguchi replied as he then picked up his box to go sit next to Tsukki for lunch. 

It appeared as if Tsukki didn’t remember that he stood him up, and that he did not see him when he watched Kuroo kiss hm. The blond male didn’t even talk about meeting up with Kuroo. At first Yamaguchi was confused as to why Tsukki wasn’t talking, but slowly he started to think that it was for the best. It was better for their relationship to not cause unnecessary drama. Yamaguchi thought as he honestly did want to yell at Tsukki for standing him up. He wanted to call him out on it, but if Tsukki was acting like it never happened then it gave him no way for him to bring up the conversation. So instead he was left to just push aside his feelings, which was working for the most part. He tared to cheer up throughout the week as he felt that what he saw was more of a bad dream than something of reality. Maybe he was dreaming, and it never happened. He was taking a nap at the time. Maybe the text never even happened. Yamaguchi told himself as he proceeded to avoid looking at Tsukki’s conversation on his phone.

For if he saw the proof that Tsukki had in fact stood him up—he did not know how he was going to come back from it. 

“Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?” Tsukki asked during lunch, and Yamaguchi looked up at him with his face full of food and nodded. He then started to chew, but Tsukki had begun talking again. “Meet me at the cafe then at one.” He stated as he stood up to go throw away his carton drink away. It was then that Yamaguchi swallowed his food, and watched Tsukki. Did he really dream up the Kuroo kiss? Yamaguchi asked himself as he then saw everyone get back into their seats which led Yamaguchi to go back to his own seat where instead of focusing on the lecture he had thought about what was going to happen at the movies for he was nervous of being stood up again. Or for the first time. He told himself as he still had not looked back at his phone. 

That night once Yamaguchi got back to his house he had went through the usual steps of doing his homework, eating, playing video games, and then when it was time to go to bed he had laid down in just his underwear. He looked up at the ceiling as he let out a long breath of air to calm his nerves. He had just been dreaming. He had got upset last weekend because of his overactive imagination. That was what happened. Yamaguchi told himself as he then drifted off to sleep. 

As he slept, he begun to have a dream where he and Tsukki had went to the movies as planned, but once they arrived, Kuroo had been sitting in the seats of the theater. Tsukki had sat next to Kuroo where there was only one empty seat, leaving Yamaguchi to sit next to Kuroo. Then before the movie began, Kuroo had been whispering into Tsukki’s ear, and nibbling on it making Yamaguchi uncomfortable in his chair. Only for just as the movie began, Kuroo and Tsukki began to make out. 

It was then that Yamaguchi had woke up. The image in his mind was of the image that he saw last weekend with Kuroo kissing Tsukki outside Tsukki’s house. Yamaguchi decided to lay in bed for a bit longer as the dream zapped his energy of excitement for wanting to go do anything with Tsukki. He laid in bed scared of what he saw was real, and all he had to do was look at his phone. 

After laying in bed for an hour, he decided that it was time to get ready. He went through the usual routine of taking a shower, getting dressed, eating, and wasting time until it was time for him to leave to head to the cafe. He arrived early once again, and he sat down in the same spot once again. His phone right in front of him this time instead of playing a game for he knew that once he picked up his phone he was going to look at the text message that said for him to meet Tsukki at the cafe last weekend. He had put his hands on his pants to rub them as he looked out he window. For not looking at his phone he was starting to feel even more anxious and nervous that he was not trying to look like he was busy. Typically to calm his small social anxiety he would pretend that he was looking at his phoe or texting someone, as usual, as what other people tended to do. 

Yet he had to look at his phone like it was pandora’s box for he had no idea what could be unleashed from looking back at the text messages. This left him to only push the power button every so often to check the time. 

During the time that Yamaguchi was awaiting for Tsukki there were some of the young adults that had noticed the boy that had been stood up last weekend. Most of them knew that Yamaguchi would arrive with his friend, but so far in the past week it had been the two arriving at different times. It was strange to them that the two were not meeting up with each other, but as staff they only talked about it to each other than asking one of them what was was the deal. So instead, they watched the boy every now and then and left the patron alone until his friend joined him. Thus instead they went to tend to other customers, especially the cute guy that he just walked in. The female staff argued with each other for a moment to see who would be his server, even though the guy had a girl with him, that still didn’t mean that he as off the market. 

Eventually a tall, average pretty, woman had walked over to the model attractive guy. He was possibly one of the most attractive person that any of the staff have ever seen in person. A guy that was made for television and magazines was there sitting with an average looking girl. It was a phenomenon to them. 

After taking the order of the man and the woman, the server had came back to talk to the rest of her peers after putting in the man’s order. “Is he still there?” She asked to her peers who nodded as they were watching Yamaguchi with a bored expression on their face. 

“Yeah. It’s been around hour now. I wonder how long he will wait this time.” The male server said with a sigh as he then left to tend to another customer. 

“It’s been as long as last time. I wonder why he doesn’t just leave?” The other woman server replied as she watched Yamaguchi. “It would be nice to have a boyfriend who loved me like that.” A dreamy sigh escaped her lips as she left to go to to the cash register leaving the taller woman who took the attractive man’s order to stare at Yamaguchi for a while. She watched him with pity as she did not want to be in his position at all-who would envy that? The woman thought to herself with a sigh. 

At that moment, Yamaguchi had been staring out the window with a bored expression. He was calmly watching as people had been walking back and forth to get to their jobs, and to meet up with friends. At least watching other people gave him something to do as he waited for his friend to come. It felt like he had been stuck in the cafe all day, but that was probably because he had nothing to do. Yamaguchi told himself, as he knew that Tsukki never took this long to get back to him...So why was it now that Tsukki was late? He glanced at his phone sitting so near to him. He contemplated opening the phone to finally read the text message, but after a few moments decided against the idea. Instead he turned back towards the window only to see two people walk right past the window. 

As he watched the two walked he felt like everything was slowing down. It was Tsukki walking with Kuroo down the street. Kuroo was holding a bag with what looked like groceries, and Tsukki had another bag in his hand. The two were walking with Kuroo doing most of the talking. The words fell upon deaf ears though as Yamaguchi's world fell into a deaf despair. He stared at the couple walking, and he felt like he was so far away from them-yet he wasn't. His eyes were frozen on them as they walked down the street. 

“Tsukki..” Yamaguchi whispered as it brought him out of his stupor. He then stood up from his seat to go after Tsukki, but he stopped as he looked back at his phone. He picked up the phone to quickly look at his message. His heart stopped in these actions as he felt his breath for he was going to know the truth. The male scrolled to Tsukki's conversation and in it as clear was day were the words texted by Tsukki. 

_'Let's do something. Meet me at the cafe.'_

Yamaguchi stared at the words without comprehension for the first few seconds, but he slowly started to grip his phone. His teeth clenched, and he looked down at his shoes as he now had to face reality. What he saw that day was real. He had been stood up by Tsukki so that Tsukki could go be with Kuroo. Kuroo was the one that his childhood crush liked. There was nothing that he could have done differently to win Tsukki's affection. He had been out of the game before he had a chance to play. 

But that was still no excuse for Tsukki to be blowing him off. Yamaguchi told himself as he wanted to hold on to the anger that he was feelig towards Tsukki because he knew that as soon that he was going to stop feeling his anger he was going to fall apart. He had to feel something other than the defeat. He knew that one day that this was going to happen, but at least he was hoping that Tsukki was going to be with a girl. Instead he was going to be with Kuroo. Another guy. Another guy that wasn't him. Another guy that was going to make him happy, because he could never make Tsukki happy in that way. Even though Tsukki could make him feel that way. 

The images of Tsukki flooded Yamaguchi's mind as he clenched his phone tighter. Tsukki had been Yamaguchi's world. He knew things that Tsukki had only told him—did Kuroo even know those things? Was Kuroo going to know about Tsukki's brother? About Tsukki's dinosaurs? Was he going to know that the more that Tsukki tried pulling way the more he wanted you to move closer? 

_Tsukki..._

Yamaguchi then thought to go after Tsukki and Kuroo as he then took off to run towards the door only for him to hit the tall waitress in the elbow which caused the food to fly off the platter to hit Yamaguchi on the head. His hand gripped on to the counter as he fell forward from the hit, but once the rain of the coffee fell on to his head with a cake then landing on top of the liquid that drenched his hair he stood still. He didn't move as the waitress watched him for she did not want to talk or move in case it prompted Yamaguchi to yell at her. So he just stood there in the cafe with everyone looking at him, and no one saying anything. It only made Yamaguchi see how pathetic he was as it was clear to everyone at the cafe that he had been stood up, and now there was food all over him. 

He was a loser in every aspect. 

“You should really go to the bathroom.” He heard someone in front of him say, and Yamaguchi slowly looked up at the guy that told him to go to the bathroom. It was the server from Aoba Johsai. Oikawa. Yamaguchi thought to himself which made him then look away from Oikawa. He was right that he should go to the bathroom, but right now his legs just want to remain in the same spot. For as soon as he moved he as going to come crashing back to reality. 

Only then did Oikawa grab on to Yamaguchi's hand to start leading him to the bathroom. The dark haired male blinked as he watched Oikawa lead him away with a strand of liquid falling down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I really really did not expect this many people to want me to continue this. Honestly I thought it as going to be a one shot, but I am not really doing anything so I thought to upload another chapter. I wanted to explain more so along the lines of what Oikawa was thinking.

He was pathetic. 

Oikawa thought to himself as he watched the scene unfold before him of a guy that was sitting by himself. He knew that he was being stood up as everyone else in the restaurant knew that. The only thing that Oikawa did was shrug to himself, and paid attention to the date that he was with at the current moment. She was a regular type of girl with no real predominate features—just the average Japanese looking girl from a different school. Honestly, she was not his type at all since she was so ordinary, at least that was what Oikawa told himself all the time as he tried to one up himself on girlfriends by picking out more attractive girls. This girl was just someone to occupy his time. Someone that he could take to the movies and hang out with for the day. Of course she thought this as an actual date, but Oikawa wasn't picky as to what she thought what the day was. 

Yet it was her that gave him an interesting topic instead of him asking more about her then redirecting what she had to say to volleyball or something that he could relate with. This girl appeared to be more natural than a shy one who was too afraid to talk or someone that was too excited and wouldn't shut up. 

“It's always sad to see someone be stood up.” She spoke as she watched Yamaguchi with her elbow on the table, and her chin resting in her palm. Oikawa blinked for a second from the confusion that she noticed what he was looking at then he smiled. “Why is that? Could it just be that no one waned to be around him in the first place? You never know. He could be a jerk.” Oikawa replied which made the girl look at the handsome man and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“There is no way that a guy like that is a jerk. Look at how he doesn't look at his phone. That one person who is standing him up must be the only person in his life or else he would be texting someone else to try to make it look like he is busy.” The girl pointed out by pointing towards Yamaguchi's phone which made Oikawa sigh as he turned to look at Yamaguchi to study what she was saying. “Mhm. You may be right about that Rin-chan, but then why is he being stood up? It's probably because of how lame he is. Look, he doesn't even protect his skin from the sun.” Oikawa replied as he was talking about how tan Yamaguchi was compared to him who looked like a porcelain doll—the male beauty. 

“You are so childish, Oikawa. Don't you have friends that don't look like models and have girlfriends?” Rin asked which made Oikawa look towards her with a smile and shrugged his shoulders. “I guess so. It would be tragic if they didn't.” That was when Rin smiled back at Oikawa. “So then you admit-.” 

“But.” Oikawa cut her off as she was about to try to give him a life lesson, but Oikawa was not ready to bow down just yet. 

“Why is it sad then when an average guy is being stood up? This happens everyday, so why is it that something reoccurring would still be defined as sad?” He asked as he leaned closer to Rin on the table with a smirk that he knew that he had won the war. Rin faulted as she was not expecting Oikawa to have responded with such a logical explanation. It was true. The guy that was sitting alone, being stood up, was something seen everyday so why was it sad? It wasn't like she knew him personally so she had no way of knowing if he was a good or bad guy. Maybe if it happened to her she would want people to realize that it was a sad situation? But she wouldn't have because that would just draw attention to herself. So why was it sad that this was happening to him? She thought to herself as she stared at Yamaguchi only to see the scene where he stood up, and began to walk towards the waitress. That was when she realized why it was sad.  


“Because...It''s when a guy who is perceived as strong...-” She stared right as Yamaguchi hit the waitress in the arm, and the food flew up to prepare to land onto Yamaguchi. “-is now at his lowest point.” Rin''s words hit Oikawa right as the food landed on top of Yamaguchi and he looked from the scene of where the food was about to land on top of Yamaguchi towards Rin. There was nothing that he could say back to her, because he was right—that would be sad. To see someone at their lowest point for everyone to see in public. Oikawa thought to himself as he turned his attention back to the boy that was clear to read that it was his lowest point of his young life. Being stood up n front of the cafe, and then having food dumped on him. 

At least he wasn't crying. He told himself as he sighed mentally at what he was thinking of doing, but honestly he knew what it was like to be at your lowest point ever. It was what happened to him when he was in middle school, and now it was his turn to pay it forward for when Iwaizumi had helped him out. He was old enough now that he would be able to effectively install that type of knowledge into a young one, and even though Iwaizumi wasn't his senpai, he would be the idolized senpai figure. Someone who this average guy could look up to. Someone that would give him hope, and someone that would help him off his feet to become a better person all around. Oikawa romanticized himself as he daydreamed of him walking up to Yamaguchi in a sly motion, he helps fix him up in the bathroom, and then he would be forever idolized and Yamaguchi's first born would be named after him. 

Well now it was his time. 

Oikawa thought to himself as he stood up from his seat without word towards Rin to walk over to Yamaguchi who still have his hair hide his face from the world, and coffee was still dripping down his hair. The brunette reached forward to grab the plastic cup off of Yamaguchi's head to set it on the counter. An action that Yamaguchi did no even notice as he was too focused on not living in the moment of everything in his life going wrong. 

“You should really go to the bathroom.” Oikawa spoke as he then saw Yamaguchi look up at him. He still did not recognize the server from Karasuno while Yamaguchi clearly knew who he was. This was the average life of Oikawa though—he was known by all and he knew a select few by name. 

The brunette waited a few moments, but when Yamaguchi was still not moving the man was getting impatient. Oikawa wanted this to go in the way that it would in the movies or a manga where the story would hurry along rather than for Yamaguchi to remain standing there looking at him. He then sighed mentally to himself again while he put a smile on his face. Then he reached over to grab on to Yamaguchi's hand to start dragging him away from the eyes of the public to head towards the bathroom. 

As Yamaguchi felt the hand upon his own he didn't think much of it. Oikawa wasn't Tsukki. He wasn't anyone that he was particularly interested in. The guy was just a really good server from Aoba Johsai that happened to be extremely good looking to the point that he should do movies rather than play volleyball. Yet that didn't mean much to Yamaguchi...especially at the current moment where he felt the rush of the warm coffee drip from his face, and the pain his chest about Tsukki radiating throughout his body. 

Just because someone attractive was holding his hand does not mean that he was able to forget about the pain that he was feeling, nor did it wash away the coffee on his face. 

Yamaguchi walked into the bathroom with Oikawa dragging him along. The dark haired male's instinct was to look in the mirror to see what the damage was. There was coffee that mixed in with his hair, and a splatter of strawberry cheesecake flattened his cowlick. Yet he felt jaded that the mirror wouldn't show him the damage of the pain that he was currently feeling. He looked towards the sink to start washing his face, but that made Oikawa turn his head in confusion. What was wrong with this guy? He needed to get a towel first, and he needed to get the cake out. He also needed to take his shirt off. Oikawa thought to himself as he saw the coffee running on to the clothes that Yamaguchi wore, but then he shrugged. Well it's not like they were anything special. He thought as he then walked over to the brown towels to grab a few from the dispenser. Then he walked over to the sink next to Yamaguchi to wet them. 

“Here.” The grand king said with a proud smile as he awaited for the scene of Yamaguchi's eternal gratefulness.

But it never came. 

Yamaguchi had grabbed one of the towels to put on his face making Oikawa feel incredulous that he was not dealing with the problem directly. “You need to get the cake out of your hair first. The coffee will come out naturally.” Oikawa muttered as he picked up the other towel to reach over to Yamaguchi. His hands touching Yamaguchi's hair, and that was when Yamaguchi looked down at the sink. He didn't want Oikawa's help. He didn't ant to be seen as so lame and pitiful. The male told himself as he yelled to himself to tell Oikawa to back off, but instead all he could do was stand still. He could feel his lips tremble for trying to keep his tears back, and at the least that the world could give him right now it would be for him to at least keep his composure. 

“I'm surprised you didn't run out of the cafe like an idiot. You must be smarter than you look.” Oikawa stated as he took the cake off of Yamaguchi's hair to then have the spring of the man's cowlick appear. As he walked over to throw the cake out, Yamaguchi looked at himself in the mirror. His hair still had pieces of cake left in it, and there was coffee staining his nice green shirt and hoodie. He then turned to look at Oikawa throwing the cake away, and then turning back to Yamaguchi. As Oikawa turned back to Yamaguchi their eyes met for a moment which made Yamaguchi come to the crashing reality that someone was helping him out and he was acting rather rude. His eyes widen, and he bowed slightly towards Oikawa. 

“T-Thank you. You are very kind, Oikawa.” The shy boy spoke as he then took the last paper towel to start taking out the coffee from his hair. He wanted to get out of this cafe as fast as possible now since he was having the worst possible day of his life, and there was someone that eh had to interact with because they were kind. Yamaguchi thought to himself as he knew that he should be more social, but now was really not the time when he was ready to burst home and fall asleep for the next year. 

“Huh? How do you know who I am?” Oikawa asked as he felt weird that Yamaguchi knew who he was. Sure many people knew who he was but they mostly knew him if they played volleyball together or if they were one of his fans. Which meant that Yamaguchi was probably one of his male fans. Oh no. What if he was a crazy one. What if this was his plan all along. Oikawa asked himself while Yamaguchi on the other hand turned to look at Oikawa with his hand still on his hair. 

“Oh right. You probably don't remember me. I play as the pinch server on Karasuno. That's to be expected since-.”

“Oh! You were the guy that scored a point for our team during the Inter high-preliminaries.” Oikawa replied rather fast since he remembered the game against Karasuno, and he had to search back into his memory to find out when he would have saw Yamaguchi. Only to remember that he was the guy that appeared for a second on the court and then was taken back off the court because of his failed float serve. Oikawa thought as he smiled at how he was proud of himself for remembering, while Yamaguchi felt like he had turned to stone and his soul left his body. Right. He was the guy that did mess up the first time that he was ever put into a game. Yamaguchi remembered as it was another strike to his already low enough pride, but at least this was something that he could recover fast from. 

“So. Have you perfected it yet?” Oikawa broke the silence for being purely interested in being able to talk to another volleyball lover. Yamaguchi turned to look at Oikawa still, and put on a soft smile for the guy. “Not exactly.” His voice shook for a moment, before he got serious in his tone. “My coach is working double shifts at his work so he goes home late so I haven't had time to practice with him more. Instead I work on it by myself after practice.” 

“Huh? Why doesn't he practice with you after practice?”' Oikawa asked which made Yamaguchi shake his head and laugh nervously. “No. No. I work with a different coach on the floater.” That made Oikawa's eyes widen this time as he realized that Yamaguchi had been busy practicing with two different coaches in order to get better at volleyball. He probably wanted to replace one of the third years like the rest of the first years, but instead he had to be a regular first year and do his time on the bench. Oikawa softly smiled to himself as he remembered the dedication that he used to put in just to be better than a first year that would have replaced him too. 

It was strange how he was identifying a lot with the guy. The guy. Guy.

What was his name. 

“You are rude.” Oikawa spoke as he was attempting to mess around with Yamaguchi to see what kind of guy he was as he then leaned against the sink with his arms crossed attempting to look cool as Yamaguchi looked at him in confusion. Wouldn't his nice shirt get wet from the water? The male asked himself, but at the accusation of him being rude his eyes widen. Rude? How was he being rude? Oh well it was better to apologize. Yamaguchi thought as he was ready to act like Tsukki with him being blunt or having a quip, but he wasn't confident like Tsukki. He was shy, and he was generally a nice person...

“I'm sorry.” Yamaguchi spoke as he was about to bow, but Oikawa just finished what he was talking about. 

“You know my name, but I don't know your's.” He stated which made Yamaguchi smile as he threw away the towel that he had on his head. “It's Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi Tadashi.” The male spoke as he then went back over to the mirror to make sure that he was presentable to the outside world. His hair still had a few pieces of hair, and his shirt told the story of the coffee on him, but at least his face was clean and the rest would wash out. Yamaguchi thught as he then smiled as he turned towards Oikawa. “Thank you again for helping me. It was nice of you. Oikawa-san.” Yamaguchi thanked as he bowed towards Oikawa, then he turned to start walking away. 

Yamaguchi may have been ready to leave the conversation, but honestly, Oikawa was interested in someone like Yamaguchi. A volleyball lover that as working himself up to try to get batter at the game, and someone that was really at his lowest point or at least was what it looked like. Maybe he should ask him what happened. 

“Yama-chan.” Oikawa spoke to catch Yamaguchi before he left the bathroom completely.. The shorter male stopped at the door, and turned to look at Oikawa with a confused countenance. The male then reached out towards Yamaguchi. “Give me your phone.” He stated which made Yamaguchi stare at him for a few moments longer than necessary which made Oikawa worry that he was going to sound uncool when he was trying to act cool. He hoped that Yamaguchi wasn't going to ask why he waned his phone or even refuse to give him his phone. A few moments more passed with Oikawa's hand still outstretched towards Yamaguchi. The dark haired male then blinked as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. 

“Sorry! I didn't- I didn't know- I mean.” Yamaguchi tried to say something along the lines that he was incredulous to the idea that someone he just met wanted to put his phone number into his phone, but if he didn't act then he was going to really insult Oikawa. Yamaguchi thought as he handed over the phone only for Oikawa to put his name into the phone with heats on the side reading, 'Oikawa-senpai <3'. To be fair, Oikawa would have put emojis in his name if he could, and then he handed back the phone to Yamaguchi. 

“I'll help you become better.” Oikawa stated which made Yamaguchi's eyes widen as he held the phone in his hands as the older male then walked out of the bathroom to head back to his date. His hands in his pockets as he walked back to Rin, and all along he thought as to why he wanted to help Yamaguchi out so much. There were plenty of players that needed his help. So why Yamaguchi? The male asked himself as he remembered the look that everyone was giving Yamaguchi during the time that he was being stood up, and the food was dumped on him. He was pathetic. Average. Ordinary. 

It was like looking at a crumpled up blank sheet of paper, but maybe with his help he could be turned into a piece of artwork. Oikawa groaned at the thought. This was a pain, and it as best not to think too much on his actions. The male thought as he sat down next to Rin who smiled at him with glee. “That was very nice of you, Oikawa-san.” The male turned towards Rin with a smile back at her. “All for you.”

“I am very sorry. I am so sorry. Please forgive me.” The tall woman bowed towards Yamaguchi as soon as he walked out of the bathroom. He blinked as the woman bowed towards him in surprise, but the girl just kept her bow in perfect form. Probably too embarrassed to look up at Yamaguchi. In which, the dark haired male just smiled at her and laughed nervously as a small blush crossed his countenance. “It is alright. It was my fault for running into you.” Yamaguchi apologized as he waved his hand towards the girl to stop her from feeling so ashamed. She then stood up straight to at Yamaguchi.

“But I didn't even ask if you were okay or help you. I am very sorry.” She replied and then put her hands up to her face that was burning with embarrassment. Then she patted them softly to try to calm herself down, but then she relaxed and smiled at Yamaguchi with hand prints on her face. “I am glad though that you were friends with that chaptsu man.” At that Yamaguchi looked at her with some shock, but instead of saying anything he let her finish her story. 

“The staff was worried about you since your friend stood you up again. We've only seen you with your blond friend before so we thought that you were going to have a hard time, but when your other friend helped you out it made me feel better to know that you have more friends.” The woman spoke sincerely as she smiled at Yamaguchi. The male was going to say that they weren't friends, but right as he was going to say something she was called back to the machines for an order. 

“Ah. Good luck! Sorry again for the accident! I'll give you a free drink next time!” The girl then took off to go back to her job while Yamaguchi watched her. He blinked confusingly for a moment but then he looked back at his phone. He thought back to how Oikawa did help him out, and then put his number into his phone. 

“Thank you, Oikawa-san.” Yamaguchi whispered fondly as he then walked out of the cafe to head back home. As he walked back there were no stares at him even if he did have a few bits of cake in his hair, and there was coffee all over his shirt. At least he wasn't dripping, and he looked like he attempted to clean up his mess. It was easier on him then from not having the public stares as he go back to his house. Once he got home he took off his shirt to put in the laundry room, and then he headed back to his room. He entered the room and laid down on his bed. 

Now that he was alone he was able to think back at what happened. Tsukki standing him up for the second time, and this time he caught him in the act of going somewhere with Kuroo. Yamaguchi could feel his heart swell as he thought about the event, and he reached up to put his hand over his head as if that was going to soothe the pain. He closed his eyes for a moment as he counted how many times he breathed. One...Two...Three...

It was always when he got to four that he would think back to Tsukki. 

It made him groan as he sat up on the bed. He glared at the ground for a moment before throwing his fists up in the air and groaning once more. “Why!” Yamaguchi shouted as he grabbed his last pillow that he used for sleeping last night to hug to his chest. His other pillow still on the ground from the night before. He hugged the pillow tightly, and he then pressed his back up to his wall as he sat in his thoughts. “Tsukki...” Yamaguchi whispered as he pressed his head into the edge of the pillow. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought back to his crush. It hurt all over to have a crush, and it was all his fault. He knew that Tsukki wasn't going to like him in the first place. He knew that it was his fault for not asking if Tsukki was gay. This was his own doing for falling for someone that didn't like him in the first place. The male thought as he laid down with the pillow still to his chest. 

_But then...Why did it still hurt?_ Yamaguchi asked himself while pressing his forehead more into the pillow. 

It was then that he head the sound of a ping, and he blinked. Was it Tsukki? He thought as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. Once he did he opened it to see a message flashing on his screen that made his bird happy. He pressed the button, and there was a message from Oikawa-senpai <3 reading, _'Don't forget to take a shower_ '

Yamaguchi stared at the message for a second before throwing the pillow back on the ground and headed towards the shower immediately. How could he have forgot to take a shower? He asked himself as he felt like an idiot for not heading to the shower and instead wallowed in sorrow. How could he have done something like that? Yamaguchi thought as he took off his clothes to get into the shower. Once he got into the shower he then began to shampoo his hair and think to himself. 

No more. He was not going to think about Tsukki, no more. He had been around Tsukki for this long and he did not see him then it was his loss! Yamaguchi fired himself as he rubbed the shampoo more into his hair. He felt like an idiot for neglecting himself to think about someone that he was chasing. It was a bad habit. It was something that he needed to change about himself. He needed to start thinking about himself rather than Tsukki. Yamaguchi thought as he then stopped washing his hair for a moment. 

But how was he going to do that when he was so used to thinking only about Tsukki? He thought to himself, but just as he stopped there was a trail of shampoo that hit his eyes. He yelled in frustration as he worked to get the shampoo out of his eyes. He then took a shower normally as in washing his body, and then getting out the shower to dry off. A towel was put on his head to rub out the water, and then he wrapped another towel around himself. He then walked out of the bathroom to go find a pair of pajama pants to wear. It wasn't like he was going to go anywhere tonight.

After getting into his pajamas he heard the sound of a ping again, and he turned to look over at his phone. What was going on? Tsukki was the only one that texted him...so it was strange to hear the sound of his phone that was still left on the original ringer. The dark haired male walked towards his phone to pick it up once again to check his messages. There were two messages that he had to read, and they were both, come to find out, were by Oikawa-senpai <3\. 

_'Arent you glad to have a senpai like me to remind you. | ￣∀￣ | '_

Yamaguchi laughed softly to himself as he then looked at the next message that Oikawa had just sent him. 

_'You are so rude, Yama-chan, to be ignoring your senpai like this. (;¬_¬) '_

This is the one that Yamaguchi was going to reply to as he then started to text back to Oikawa, _'Yes! Sorry, Oikawa-san. I took a shower after you told me too.'_ Yamaguchi replied as he then sat down his phone. That was he end of that conversation. Yamaguchi thought as he sat down on his bed to begin playing a video game to keep himself occupied. Usually he never had time for video games, but it seemed that this weekend he would be able to finish and entire series and it as all because Tsukki had himself a boyfriend now. Or t least that as what Yamaguchi thought of the two. He did see them kiss after all. The male thought as he pressed buttons on his controller rather slow as he thought back to Tsukki and Kuroo. 

Only for the sound of another ping from his phone. The male blinked as he then paused his game t go over to his phone. He picked up the vice, and checked his messages once again. It was from Oikawa-senpai <3 saying, ' _You really did forget to take a shower? How do you even get dressed in the morning. Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)_ ' Yamaguchi groaned as he felt another stab to he heart by Oikawa's harsh words. He wasn't that oblivious...he just had a rough day. Yamaguchi told himself as he replied back to Oikawa, _'Boxers then pants then shirt.'_ Yamaguchi replied, but instead of putting his phone down he instead decided to sit by the video game system to wait to see if Oikawa was going to reply quickly. 

He was right. 

Oikawa replied to Yamaguchi at the same speed where he wrote, _'You are a boxers kind of guy? Briefs are the way. Boxers are too long and give no support. That is probably why you are a bad server (-、-) '_

Yamaguchi's eyebrow twitched at that one as he replied back to Oikawa. Then after he replied, Oikawa would reply, then Yamaguchi would reply, and the two would continue on replying back and forth for a few hours on and off. For Oikawa was still on a date, and Yamaguchi was still playing a game, but whenever the two would be apart for longer than a few minutes they would text each other why they were busy. Yamaguchi would say that he was in a boss battle, and Oikawa would say that he was eating dinner with Rin-chan. They kept this up until it was time for Yamaguchi to go bed, and it wasn't until the dark haired ale was laying down in his bed that he had even thought back to Tsukki. He had been too busy with Oikawa that he didn't think back to Tsukki until there was a moment of free time. A break from his constant moment for him to think back on Tsukki. 

As the male laid on his bed with his pillows back on the mattress, he had turned to his side with his phone clutched his hand. He opened the phone back up again to by pass Oikawa's conversation to look at Tsukki's. His finger sliding across the screen as he rubbed the screen to see if it was a smudge of dirt that made him read Tsukki's message to meet up. Yet when the words were still clear as day he sighed, and shut his phone. Tsukki really did forget about him. He really did ditch him for someone better. Yamaguchi thought to himself just as he heard his mother call out to him, “Yama! Someone is at the door!”

Yamaguchi quickly threw off his blanket to rush towards he door. Who would be so rude as to come to the house at this hour? He asked himself since the reason why he rushed to get to the door was because his parents were trying to sleep so that they could go to work in the morning. Since he was being rushed to get to the door once he did get to the door he opened it rather quickly, still in only his boxers, to open it up to see Tsukki standing at his door. The dark haired male's eyes widen in shock when he saw the blond standing there. It was odd for Tsukki to be here so late, and it was also odd for Tsukki to look so flustered. The male thought as he looked at Tsukki, but said nothing. 

What was there to say? What could he say? No. Tsukki should be the first to apologize. He did nothing wrong and therefor it was Tsukki who should say something. Yamaguchi thought as he then stood up straight to lean against the door. He was just trying to show to Tsukki that he was angry with him. 

“Hey.” Yamaguchi muttered first as he then looked away from Tsukki. 

“How long did you wait?” That was Tsukki's first question, and it made Yamaguchi flinch to hear him ask that like it was a talk about the weather. He crossed his arms tighter against his chest and turned to the side. “Not long.” Yamaguchi replied, and that made Tsukki look away from his friend with his composure slowly coming back. 

“That long, huh.” Tsukki muttered which made Yamaguchi move to glare a Tsukki. He was showing the signs that he was angry with Tsukki, and he wanted to make it seem that he did not wait over an hour for Tsukki. Only Tsukki knew him better than that. Tsukki knew that Yamaguchi had been waiting for a long time for him to show up. The shorter male stood there by the door, glaring at Tsukki with all his might as he shook from the anger. He wanted Tsukki to feel how angry he is and be afraid of what might happened.

“I waited for your call. For you to yell at me.”Tsukki stated which surprised Yamaguchi. He stopped shaking and glaring at Tsukki for a moment to look at the boy that was looking away from him. Tsukki was waiting for a phone call from him? 

“I waited for you to tell me that you wouldn't forgive me. That you didn't want to be my friend anymore.” Tsuki explained as he then turned to Yamaguchi. 

“But you didn't.” Tsukki's voice was soft, gentle, and it as different from then any other conversation that he ever had with Tsukki in his life. All Yamaguchi could do was stare at his friend like a deer stuck in headlights. He did not know how to respond to being told that he should have cut off being friends with Tsukki after this. That he should have made a scene. Of course now it made sense that he should have called or texted Tsukki when he was late, but he had put too much faith into Tsukki never being late that he never thought about it. Was this all his fault?

“Will you forgive me?” Tsukki asked with the same soft voice that made Yamaguchi's heartache. He could sense how bad Tsukk felt in his words, and the way that Tsukkis eyes were pleading with him to forgive him. Even if his countenance was the usual cold-hearted Tsukki, he still could see how Tsuki was actually sorry for what he did. Yamaguchi at first looked away from the man to collect himself for what he was about to do would be one of the hardest things he had ever done. 

He turned towards Tsukki, and smiled. He nodded at Tsukki, “Of course, Tsukki.” The dark haired male spoke with the smile plaster on his face that he hoped wouldn't falter. He hoped that Tsukki wouldn't see through the pain. The pain that wanted him to confront Tsukki on standing him up. Confront him on Kuroo. Confront him on his sexuality. Confront him on if he knew how he felt about him. Confront him on if he knew about his feelings the entire time or if he was being this ignorant to his feelings on purpose. 

_Tsukki..._

The blond reached forward to wrap his arms around Yamaguchi—shocking the dark haired male. He was not expecting a hug at all from Tsukki for all his life Tsukki had never hugged him. Tsukki and him have been close many times to where they have touched, but a hug was something foreign to him. Was this really how bad Tsukki felt? Did he know how much he had hurt him by standing him up? Yamaguchi asked himself as he felt his heart flutter, his stomach feel queasy, yet—his chest to ache. What was Tsukki doing?

 _Do you know?_

As he felt the warm embrace of his friend, Yamaguchi wrapped his arms lightly around Tsukki. Tsukki's arms were tighter around him, and Yamaguchi could feel his large hands across his bare skin. He could feel the ache rise in his chest as he remembered Kuroo giving the kiss to Tsukki. Remember the coffee being spilt on him. Remember waiting for him in the cafe on both weekends. He could remember the pain that stabbed his heart, but he could also feel the comfort of Tsukki. Especially at this moment. The male felt a few tears rise at the corners of his eyes as he placed his head on Tsukki's chest, looking away from the blond.

_Do you know how much I love you?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love how everyone in the comments is rooting for Oikayama but honestly it can go Tsukkiyama or Oikayama. I ship both pretty hard. But thank you for commenting. It means a lot to me.

The sound of sneakers screeched against the floor as players ran across the gym floor. There were a few kids in the stands that were talking to each other about the game, but for the most part there wasn't anyone talking for the duration of the game. Just Hinata yelling out everyone once in a while with Kageyama to settle him down. Even Suga as quiet on the bench as he watched the game intensively. He was nearing the edge of his seat as he watched what was unfolding before him, while Yamaguchi on the other hand was watching the same in disbelief. 

The team was playing against Dateko for this practice play which was why there were so few people in the stands, but the team on both sides took it as a serious play. Everyone was drenched in sweat except for Yamaguchi and Suga. The rest were panting, and pleading as they looked at the volleyball net. Everyone wanted to score just once against the iron wall and to break the score. Karasuno was down by one point, and if they gained back the point then it would be a two point break. Yet at this point in the game there was little hope. Especially when not every player was playing to their fullest capability. 

Yamaguchi's eyes stared at Tsukki who was holding his shirt up to his mouth to wipe away the sweat that was falling down his face. There was something wrong with Tsukki. There was something horribly wrong with Tsukki. Yamaguchi thought as the reason that most of the other team was able to score was because of Tsukki. He was failing to block, and he was failing on spiking when he was usually good at. Even easy balls that were coming his way were hard for him to block, and the scary part was that he was trying his hardest to fight against the momentum that Dateko had. Yet it was futile. There was no hope for him, and even if Ukai wanted to bench him –who would they trade him with? Suga was as easy of a target as Tsukki, and the rest of the players didn't have enough experience on blocking. This was all on Tsukki, and the only thing that he had going for him was the drive to push through the Iron Wall. 

“Tsukkishima. You are doing good.” Kageyama spoke with a scary smile as he attempted to compliment Tsukki to try to get him to compose himself, only that only made Tsukki give Kageyama a glare of death that made everyone else move far away from Tsukki as possible. His death glare made it appear like the gates of hell were opening up beneath their feet with fire spewing out from the ground. Tsukki knew that he was doing horrible. So why was everyone beating around the bush? Why not just tag someone else in? Tsukki thought to himself as he directed his attention to the ground and he clenched his fists. He felt anger cloud his mind even though on the outside he appeared to be the same calm Tsukki. The only clear give away was his eyes and his fist. Why couldn't he just hit the damn ball? Why couldn't he just block the fucking ball? 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called out towards Tsukki making him blink, and turn towards his friend who stood up from the bench to yell towards him. “Just think about what happens next! Focus on the future!” He called out towards the blond who made a 'tch' sound and turned to focus on the volleyball net.

He never liked to admit this sort of thing. It was like a sort of weakness for him. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes only to then look back at the net and nothing but the net. The blond watched as the setter had begun to make his first move. He ran towards the net, and in slow motion, and then s he begun to raise the ball -Tsukki looked towards the other players to see where they were moving. He followed their eyes, and once he did that he had saw who was going to be the next person to spike it towards them. Once he did that he ran up towards the person who was going to spike to jump in front of him. 

_But there was no denying it._

Brown eyes widen as he felt the ball touch his hands as he jumped, and then there was the sound of the whistle. At the sound of the whistle it was a point for Karasuno and against Dateko. Tsukki smirked as he came back down from the block while the ball was in his hands. He looked at the players with a new confidence as he walked towards Kageyama to give him the ball. He then went back to his position when at the corner of his eye he watched Yamauchi beam at Tsukki with his thumbs up, and then a small smile crossed Tsukki's lips. 

_He needed Yamaguchi._

The next few minutes went by in a blur as Kageyama and Hinata begun to use their quick attacks, and after two times of using the quick attacks it was the final game. The sound of a whistle rang through everyone's ears as they announced that Karasuno had won the set and thus they had won the game. Everyone had shouted towards the heavens in glee as they won, and Yamaguchi plus the rest of the players that were sitting on the bench had ran up towards the team to chime in on the win. Even though Yamaguchi didn't participate in the game he still felt the same joy that everyone else had as they cheered. The dark haired male walked up to Tsukki with his usual smile, “Good job, Tsukki.” He said as usual. 

For this practice game there was no need to talk to the other coaches, but most of the team did want to interact a bit with the other members to get to know them more. Yet since Tsukki and Yamaguchi wanted to go back to their world they had walked away from everyone else to sit on the bench to wait for everyone to be done talking with Dateko. Yamaguchi leaned against the bench as he watched everyone in peace now that he was sitting next to Tsukki with nothing else to do. 

He was spacing out, but once he heard a pant from Tsukki he had looked over at his friend. His face as flushed, and he had clearly just got done working out. Of course. He needed a drink. Yamaguchi thought to himself as he then stood up. “I'll be back. I'll just get you a drink.” Yamaguchi told the ther as he then began to alk away only for the blond boy to grab on to his first. That made Yamaguchi stop for a second to turn towards Tsukki who had his head down for he looked at the ground. Yamaguchi stopped to look at his friend in confusion. Why did he stop him? Was there something wrong? Yamaguchi thought to himself as the hand loosen against his wrist and he watched Tsukki look away from him. 

“Don't.” Tsukki stated without looking at Yamaguchi which made Yamaguchi raise an eyebrow at him. 

“What do you mean? You need a drink. You have been working har-.” 

“Stop.” Tsukki stated as he then stood up to continue looking away from Yamaguchi. “I don't like it when you treat me like a child.” The blond stated bluntly which made Yamaguchi feel even more confused. Treat him like a kid? He was just trying to be helpful. Where was this coming from? It never bothered him before when he got him a drink before? He could understand if it was because it felt like he had to owe the other something, but treating him like a child? He was his friend? He wanted to do a nice thing for him? Yamaguchi was incredulous to the idea that this was what Tsukki was picking a fight over? 

“Tsukki. Just talk to me. You are acting weird.” Yamaguchi stated back at Tsukki who then turned towards the dark haired male with dull eyes like he was trying not to care about what he was doing. Yet to Yamaguchi he was acting like a bratty child. Tsukki was known to do this every so often, but it had never been to the point that he would try to be picking fights over little things. Sure there was also the fact that he stood him up twice, which he was still salty over, but the hug that Tsukki gave him felt like it helped. Now it was back to square one where Yamaguchi felt like he was being pushed back and forth from a wall. At point with Tsukki being mean to him it gave him an excuse to try get over his feelings for Tsukki, but when Tsukki was nice it sucked him back into liking him. It was like being in a love roller coaster, and Yamaguchi just did not know when to get off. 

“Just tell me what is going on with you. I may not be able to help, but at least then I will be able to understand you.” Tsukki looked away once he was told this by his friend. To be honest, he wanted to tell his friend what was going on with him. He wanted to open up to Yamaguchi, but he couldn't.. “I can't.” Tsukki muttered as he then looked at Yamaguchi in the eye. As their eyes locked, Yamaguchi stared into Tsukk's to read what the man was thinking. There was no clue as to what Tsukki was thinking, and despite being close to Tsukki he still did not know what Tsukki was thinking about. For all the time that he felt close to Tsukki he still felt far away from him. Everything about Tsukki was opposite. Sometimes he would be nice and sometimes he would be mean. Sometimes he would be so easy to read, and sometimes it was like reading an entire different language. He was so complex compared to a simple guy like him. 

A sigh escaped Yamaguchi's lips as he the turned away from Tsukki. A soft smile on his lips as he then shrugged. “That's fine. I understand. But you have to at least think of yourself.” He stated as he turned to go get Tsukki a drink. 

“When you leave. Stay gone.” Yamaguchi stopped once again, and he turned to look back at at Tsukki. Why was Tsukki keeping this up? Why did he keep fighting him on this? “Tsukki. I-.” 

“I mean it.” Tsukki declared while staring at his friend. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Yamaguchi that looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

“I don't want to be around you.” Tsukki finally stated. He turned away from Yamaguchi to walk away from him only it was Yamaguchi's turn to reach out to grab on to Tsukki's arm. “Cut the crap, Tsukki. I know-.” 

“You don't.” Tsukki interrupted while turning to look directly at the shorter man's eyes. The way that Tsukki was able to remain calm was chilling to Yamaguchi as he figured that Tsukki would be showing at least some emotion right now instead of remaining calm. Did he rehearse this? How long has Tsukki had these feelings? Why didn't he tell him? Yamaguchi asked himself as he began to feel the pain in his chest again as he knew that Tsukki was not messing around like he thought he was. At first he thought that it was Tsukki just acting like a brat or was trying in a way to talk about his feelings. Just empty threats...Yet this did not seem so empty. Instead it felt like something Tsukki was meaning to do for a while now. It felt like he was being dumped, but rather than as a boyfriend it was just a friend which felt even worse. His only friend saying these things to him made his heart tighten, and as he thought about how it was the holder of his heart saying these words made his heart burst. 

“You don't know what is going on. You can't know what is going on. That is why I want you to stay away.” Tsukki muttered as he then pulled his arm away from Yamaguchi's loosening grasp. The dark haired male stared at the other again, and then it clicked with him. Tsukki...needed space. He wanted to be alone. The male thought as he then took a deep breath to try to stop the pain that was still resonating in his chest. He could still feel the pain, but he knew that he shouldn't feel this way. It was logical. Tsukki wanted his space. It wasn't personal. The male thought as he then looked up at Tsukki with a smile. A smile that he always put on for Tsukki. 

“I understand. I'll wait for you, but...” Yamaguchi started as he then looked away from Tsukki out of embarrassment for what he was about to say, but he then looked back at Tsukki. “You aren't alone, Tsukki. You can come get me at anytime.” The male then turned around to go grab his backpack at the right moment for it as then that people had begun to line up for the bus back home. Yamaguchi grabbed his backpack to put on his back, and then lined up with everyone. He got on the bus, and sat a few seats away from Tsukki who had already put on his headphone on. Yamaguchi had took this as a sign that Tsukki was not joking, and should defiantly sit by himself. The male thought as he sat down, and took off his backpack to put on him. He then dug into his backpack for his phone. Upon finding the device he sat his backpack down by his feet, and then opened his phone. 

He figured that no one would text him so he was going to read some manga or text his mother that he was heading home, but instead he found out that there were three messages from Oikawa-senpai <3\. Yamaguchi opened his phone to check through the messages to see what his senpai had said. 

_'Good morning, Yama-chan! ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ '_

_'You are really bad at checking your phone, Yama-chan...（￣～￣） '_

_'What is the point of having a phone? Just donate it to a needy kid.（；￣ェ￣） '_

Yamaguchi groaned as he just used his phone to look up manga when avoiding social situations instead of using a phone for its proper use like texting and calling people, but really. All there was to talk to was Oikawa. Tsukki and him didn't text often, and now it was going to be even less. Then there was the rest of his team members who only texted him when he needed information or vice versa. This only left the people he knew outside of volleyball, and that was no one. Sure he was a nice guy which made people like him, but because of how shy he was and how ordinary he looks were he wasn't someone that people were lining themselves with to become his friend. He was just that shy guy that made a few close friendships with, but what would happen once those friendships went away?

Yamaguchi thought as he looked back at Tsukki to see the boy staring out the window with his headphones still on. He sighed and looked back at his phone to start texting Oikawa back. 

' _Sorry, Oikawa-san. I was at practice game. ' Yamaguchi replied, and then began to look out the window only to feel a buzz in his hands a few minutes later._

' _All day? I texted you in the morning. （￣＾￣）_ '

' _Sorry, Oikawa-san. I am very bad at checking my phone._ '

' _At least you apologized. So how was the game?(~￣▽￣)~_ '

' _It was close. Everyone was sweating really bad._ ' 

' _Yeah. That's usually what turns girls away. You are going to have to wash your clothes really good in order to get the girls to look in your direction. Well. Smell in your direction. ( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ» '_

' _That is alright. I didn't play so my uniform is still good._ '

' _What. How can you still not be playing? Was that float serve just something you thought to try?Σ(￣ロ￣lll)_ '

' _Oh no. I am still working on perfecting the serve. I just don't play in games yet. Maybe after the third years leave I can._ ' 

' _That's...Do you want to play in a game this session?_ ' 

' _Of course! It is so much fun to play. There just isn't enough room._ '

' _Meet me Kawasawa beach.(￣^￣)_ '

' _But it's late Oikawa-san. I won't be back until around eight._ '

' _Meet me at Kawasawa beach.(((￣へ￣井)_ '

That was how Yamaguchi ended up at the beach as it was nearly black out. His hand held on to a ball that he was able to ask Takeda for so that he could practice directly after getting off the bus. He was allowed to use it since he was still going to do volleyball practices, and besides-it was hard for Takeda to say no to a kid that was trying his best to get better. The dark haired male clutched the ball in his hand as he waited for Oikawa to show up. There was a shiver that ran up his spine from being so close to the water at this time at night. The breeze was what was getting to him as it brushed against his skin which made him duck his head and hold the ball closer to himself. 

He hoped that Oikawa was not going to stand him up. Yamaguchi thought to himself as it was just a random thought that latched on to his mind. Tsukki had stood him up, so why would Oikawa be any different? The dark haired male thought to himself as he looked down at the volleyball. It was entirely possible that Oikawa was trying to teach him a lesson by standing him up, or he had fell asleep waiting for him. Anything was possible, and maybe it was best that he started to learn now that being stood up was an everyday thing. Maybe most people did get stood up, and he had just been lucky before with Tsukki to not be stood up before. Yamaguchi told himself just as he heard a sound in front of him. 

“You didn't go back home, Yama-chan? You must have the skin of a rock to withstand this.” Oikawa, with one of his smiles, stated sarcastically as he could see Yamaguchi shivering with the ball in his hand. The dark haired male blinked as he turned to look up at the taller male. Oikawa did show up! He thought and he wanted to smile the other, but his face started to pull from him being cold so instead he puffed out his cheeks, and nodded towards Oikawa. The other male only sighed as he sat down his bag that did have a volleyball in it, but upon seeing Yamaguchi's he figured that they were not going to need it. 

“Then let's get you warmed up. Start serving against me.” Oikawa ordered with a smile and thumbs up to Yamaguchi as he ran towards the volleyball net at the beach. Sure it didn't have the lines like in a gym, but by now he was able to figure out where the lines were so when Yamaguchi served he could tell if it was out of bounds or if it was in-bounds. Oikawa thought as he got into position. He closed his eyes, his smile disappeared, and what was left was a man that was taking this very seriously. Yamaguchi felt as if he had just entered on to a game's court with the presence of Oikawa near him. His legs shook from how terrifying Oikawa became, but on the other hand...He looked so cool. Yamaguchi thought as he he then looked at the volleyball in front of him. He could do this. He knew what to do. He could do the float serve. He could. The man told himself as he took a breath and exhaled. 

He then tossed the ball up into the air, and ran towards it as the ball was up in the air. Then he lightly hit the ball to guide it past the net, at lest that was what he hoped on doing. Once he hit the ball he had closed his eyes as he thought it would help him, similar to Hinata when he tried to hit a ball, but with no one to guide him the ball ended up hitting the net and falling on to his side. Yamaguchi stared at the net for a moment, but then he glared as he ran towards the ball to grab it. 

Oikawa on the other hand let out a breath, but instead of looking relieved he just looked more riled up. He figured that Yamaguchi's ball as going to hit the net like it did before because the man had closed his eyes, but had to let him have another try in case he would fix his mistake or was trying to sike him out. Those tricks wouldn't work on hm, but it could possibly work on a team that was less worthy than Aoba Johsai. Oikawa thought as he returned to his position to steady himself for an attack that would make him move.

Yamaguchi once again went to hit the ball. He tossed the volleyball up in the air, and then he went to smack it lightly like he had before. His eyes closed at the last moment as he carried out his attack which made the ball hit the top of the net, wiggle from side to side, but with Oikawa there at the last moment-had pushed n the ball to the other side. The dark haired male had stood there watching as to what happened, as he took time to digest what Oikawa just did. 

The man had watched Yamaguchi's eyes. His eyes closed at the last moment which meant that it was going to get some distance on an off chance where it could go over the net. Thus he moved forward, and he was right, but even if he was wrong the ball had the potential to move backwards to go into Yamaguchi's net. All he did was ensure that the ball would go into the other's net. It was a simple concept, and he was surprised as to why Yamaguchi didn't understand the concept of keeping his eyes on the ball. It was the basics of a float serve. Everything else he had down, so why was it just keeping his eyes open? Oikawa asked himself while picking up the volleyball before he went under the net to walk towards Yamaguchi

“You know you are not like Number ten and Tobio-chan.” Oikawa stated as he gave the ball back to Yamaguchi. “No one is going to be around to help you. You have your teammates around you, but you have to do this yourself. If you close your eyes like Number Ten, you are just letting yourself and the team down. Rely on your own talent.” Oikawa stated as he then turned around to walk back over to his net. He knew that he didn't believe in the idea that forever someone was alone on the court, but for a pinch server that Yamaguchi was used for he had one chance to change the game for everyone else and himself. If he would have made the serve back at the Inter-high preliminaries, Yamaguchi would have been in the rest of the game until it was decided for him to be switched out with Number Ten again. 

That means that Yamaguchi had one shot to make a difference, and he was the only one that could do that. 

Yamaguchi nodded as he looked down at the ball once again. He knew that was his problem when it came to the float serve. He had been told before that it was because he was closing his eyes at the wrong time that he kept on loosing control of the ball. By now he had done great at controlling the ball as a server could, but it was the simplest thing that was making the float serve not work for him. The male thought as he stared at the ball.  
No more. He told himself as he stared at the ball. He wanted to play. He was sick of the sidelines. He wanted to play once more. He wanted to be on the court. He was done watching from the sidelines.

The male then began to toss the ball high up as usual, and then he went to smack the ball. He lightly hit the ball, and then watched the ball as it came forward. He watched as Oikawa moved in his vision, but as he watched the ball waver in the air he had then watched as a gust of wind grasped on to the ball to toss it into the ocean. 

The two boys looked at each other for a moment. Their eyes staring at the missing ball. 

They blinked once together. 

They blinked twice together. 

Then at the sound of the crashing water on to the beach, Yamaguchi had took off running to grab the ball. He had to run out on the beach to get to his waist deep of water. Oikawa had watched the boy run after the ball, and as he watched the first year run he then took off running to him. What was he stupid?! Oikawa thought to himself as even he who was wearing a sweater and sweatpants under his workout clothes felt the cold air on him. It was freezing out in the fall weather, along with how dark it was—Yamaguchi shouldn't have been outside more than an hour let alone decide to go swimming in the freezing body of water. 

Oikawa stopped by the ocean's edge as he watched Yamaguchi come back towards him with the ball in his hands. His uniform shorts were soaked along with his sneakers and socks. Water was dripping off of his hands and uniform as he held on to the ball. He blinked at Oikawa as he questioned why Oikawa had followed him to the water. Oikawa, on the other hand, had no idea what to say. Was Yamaguchi even feeling the cold air? Did he really have the skin of a rock? The brunette thought to himself as he started to regain his composure only to see Yamaguchi shiver, and his eyes went from a hard look of confusion to a softer appearance as he now understood.

Yamaguchi had been freezing the entire time, and he was at this very moment. Yet he was hiding it from him. 

The dark haired male smiled at Oikawa as he tried to suppress the shivers that were starting to come in waves. At first it wasn't that bad, but after a few seconds of being out of the water it started to give him shakes from his head to his toes. Everything was much colder, and he felt even worse than before when he was waiting for Oikawa. Actually he had felt worse than he could ever possibly feel with how cold he was, but he still smiled to not let Oikawa know what he felt.

“C-Come on. Oikawa-san.” Yamaguchi stated as he started to walk over to the volleyball net only for Oikawa to grab on to Yamaguchi's wrist.

“You are so lame.” Oikawa stated as he took off his shirt, then his sweater to reveal his chest. At this point, Yamaguchi could only stare in confusion as to why Oikawa was doing, but before he knew it he was being stuff into Oikawa's sweater. The chaptsu man begun at the end of the sweater on Yamaguchi's head then began to go down only to stop once Yamaguchi''s head was gone and the ball had prevented him from going further. 

“But the ball down.” Oikawa stated in which Yamaguchi immediately dropped the ball into the sand, and Oikawa placed his foot on top of the ball so it wouldn't go anywhere. He then shoved the rest of the sweater onto Yamaguchi. His head popping out of the head hole where he could then see Oikawa once again. His hands began to move to go through the arm holes, but his eyes were still on Oikawa as the older man looked directly at him. How was Oikawa able to do this and remain so cool? Yamaguchi asked himself while Oikawa on the other hand was trying to not imagine how lame he must be to Yamaguchi for forcing him into a sweater like some kind of child. 

“Oikawa-san...” Yamaguchi began which made Oikawa look away from him. Not wanting to hear how lame he was to the first year. 

“You are so cool.” The male stated with a smile which made Oikawa turn to look at him in disbelief. What was wrong with this kid? He was just forced into a shirt and then told the one who was forcing him into the shirt cool? Well. Yeah he was cool. But this kid had a weird idea of what was cool. The male thought as he then rolled his eyes. “Of course I am.” He said with a smile only for him to just loose his balance on the volleyball, and he came tumbling backwards. Oikawa landed on his back on the beach which knocked some of the wind out of him. Yamaguchi blinked as he watched Oikawa fall down, and he couldn't help it—he really couldn't. 

He began to laugh. He started laughing at the other man's accident. It was a hardly laugh where he felt his entire being shake from laughing (and of being cold). He grasped on to his sides as he laughed so hard at the man who just admitted that he was so cool only to fall down. It was like a scene out of a movie. Yamaguchi thought was he had to crouch to stop himself from laughing so hard and embarrassing Oikawa even more. 

It was too late. 

Oikawa decided to remain on the beach floor with his leg now on the ball,and his other leg laying beside it. There was a blush on his face from falling over like an idiot, but he had to recover. He was able to recover from these things. Even if someone was laughing at him. Oikawa thought as he patted his face softly to get the blush to die down, and then he sat up. Only as he sat up he saw something before him that made him stop and stare. 

Yamaguchi didn't have the most graceful laugh. He didn't have the most beautiful or aesthetically nice laugh. Yet it was the most precious laugh he had ever seen. The way that Yamaguchi had to hold himself to try to keep the laugh in for his sake, the way that Yamaguchi's eyes closed out of happiness, and the way that he smiled. A real smile. A smile the had not seen from the boy yet even though he had smiled plenty of times. This was a smile and laugh from a boy that had forgotten all about his worries and his problems. And it was precious. 

_He's precious._

The male thought as he began to smile genuinely at Yamaguchi. A soft smile that fell upon the man's features that made him glow in a way that none of his fake smiles ever had before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry that I wasn't able to upload until now! The reason was because my keyboard was completely shot. The last chapters I did were when some of my keys were out, and I ended up having to use the alt+number combination on my keyboard. So I waited until I got my new keyboard to upload another chapter. But thank you everyone for the very kind comments! It really makes my day to see what you have to say.

Achoo! 

Yamaguchi groaned as he reached to a spot on his bed for the tissue box. He pulled out a tissue, and blew his nose only to crumple the tissue into a ball to throw into a basket that was over flowing with used tissues and boxes. He then reached over to bring his blanket around himself then bundle himself up to resemble a burrito. The male then groaned out loud again only for his groans to fall on deaf ears. He wanted to yell out to his mother for her to come help him or to even come in to tell him to suck it up and leave. Yet she was at work which left him to fend for himself in this miserable point of his life. His throat was sore, his nose was running and clogged at the same time, and his body would sweat and shake at moments to try to break his fever. It was awful, and he looked just as he felt. 

The teenager nuzzled into his cocoon for a moment to get comfortable, but when he wasn't able to breath he moved to open the cocoon a bit for fresh air. Now he was cold from the fresh air, but at least he was able to breathe. He needed to put on more clothes to wear, and he also needed o get something to eat. Soup should be good for his throat, but honestly who would want to get up? The male tossed to the side to try to run away from his fate of having to get up to fix himself something to eat. Yet only after a few minutes he had sighed, and got up from the bed with the blanket wrapped around him. He kept the blanket tight around him, and then he waddled over to the hallway. Then he walked down the steps to get to the main floor of his house. 

He then made his way to the thermostat to turn up the heat. As his fingers pushed up the button on the thermostat he had then heard his doorbell ring. He blinked confusingly at the sound since there was no one that should have arrived today unless perhaps it was a package. Did his dad order something? Yamaguchi thought, but as he did he pushed the blanket up around his head to squish his face into the covers. Even if his dad did have a package there was no way that he was going out to meet people today. He was sick. Sick meant that he wasn't meant to see anyone. Especially someone that might see his shiny oily face, runny nose, and tousled hair that stuck out in random spots. No one was going to see that. Not even the delivery man. 

'I wonder what kind of soup I can make...' The male asked himself as he started to waddle over t the kitchen, but his thoughts were cut off when he heard the bell ring once more. Rolling his eyes, Yamaguchi continued to walk towards the kitchen, but stopped again when he heard many door bell rings. They ere continuous which made Yamaguchi know that it wasn't some delivery man or , if he was, he was a persistent one. The dark haired male then started to walk over to the door, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do, and opened the door. “Can I help-?” Yamaguchi began to say only to look up to see Oikawa, wearing a surgeon mask, at his house. He blinked confusingly at the teenager before him, but by now he was beginning to get used o Oikawa's antics.

Oikawa-san appeared to be a guy that was overly friendly, perhaps spent some time with foreigners. It was strange to be around someone like that, not that Hinata and Noya and the rest were not as animated—but he didn't know them outside of volleyball. 

“Oikawa-san? What are you doing here?” Yamaguchi questioned as he dropped the blanket from around him only to have Oikawa to smile at him. Or at least that was what he thought he was going to do with how Oikawa's eyes lit up when Yamaguchi began to talk. 

“I'm sick too. See!” Oikawa pointed towards his mask with a soup thermostat dangling in his hand as he moved. Yamaguchi had figured that Oikawa would have been sick too since the reason that the two of them are in this mess is because they had ran out into the water on a freezing night.

“I-I can see that. Shouldn't you be at home then?” Yamaguchi retorted as he felt himself become confused as Oikawa still wasn't answering the question of what he was doing here. It would be better for him to just stay home and rest rather than coming to see him. Maybe he should stop trying to figure out Oikawa-san.

“I know, but my mom isn't home so what is the point? I need someone to help take care of me, and you are the only one home.” Oikawa then began to take off his surgeon mask to put into his pocket.

“But that's because I am sick too.” Yamaguchi stated in a slightly higher pitch in his voice as he was incredulous to the idea that Oikawa had went to his house to be taken care of rather than staying at his house so he could take care of himself. Yet. Oikawa had a retort that used his own logic. 

“Yeah! See it works out. I take care of you and you take care of me.” By this point Oikawa had pushed open the door more so that he could walk into the house, and Yamaguchi had allowed him to. The younger male stepped aside to let his elder in. He then sighed as he shut the door behind Oikawa. 

“I don't think that is how it works.” The dark haired male stated only to have the thermostat of soup being pushed into his face. He blinked, but grabbed the soup rather quickly as Oikawa took off his shoes rather quickly. Yamaguchi then looked at the thermostat that was oddly cold, and he looked over the can that was an ordinary gray color. Oikawa had took to himself to look around Yamaguchi's house that was rather ordinary looking. A couch that belonged in the living room, a space that led to the kitchen with dining center near the back doors, and everything looked rather average. No gadgets were expensive except for the occasional tool that looked new. 

“I thought you weren't able to fend for yourself?” Yamaguchi questioned as he held out the soup which made Oikawa turn to look at the younger male and blink confusingly. 

“Huh? Oh. That was outside when I came in. I thought your neighbor or friend dropped it off to you.” 

Yamaguchi looked towards the canister to look it over once more. Was it Tsukki? But Tsukki said that he didn't want anything to do with him? Well...at least for now. For now he wanted to keep away from him as much as possible. Yet who else would have dropped this over? Sensei perhaps? He was only absent for a day...Oikawa stated as he then moved to go towards the kitchen. 

“Well come on. Let's cook it up.” 

“Okay.” Yamaguchi nodded in agreement as Oikawa snapped him out of his investigation and headed over to the kitchen with Oikawa. He then grabbed a pot from the cupboard to then put water in it, and then set it on the stove before turning on the device. “Hopefully it wasn't out there that long.” Yamaguchi muttered to himself as he opened the top of the canister. Only once the male had opened the top he looked at the liquid through the light. 

“It looks like crap.” Oikawa said as he neared Yamaguchi which made the younger jump since he didn't sense that the male was nearing him. He figured that Oikawa had went to sit down, but instead the man staid near him as if he was going to try to help. “Well you never know until you try it...”

“I'm not trying something that looks like crap. It could be crap.” 

“It's not crap!” The dark haired male rolled his eyes and then pointed to a seat in the dining area where Oikawa could pull out a chair to sit there to watch him cook. “Just sit down, Oikawa-san.” The male groaned in response, but the elder did go over to the table to pull out a chair to bring it into the kitchen. He placed the chair close to Yamaguchi so that he could watch him cook. He was only around ten feet away from Yamaguchi which made Tadashi stare at Oikawa with disbelief. What was up with this guy? Did he just live to do things his own way? He asked himself, but instead of dwelling on the idea he sighed and looked at the soup. It wasn't crap, but what was it exactly?

“I dare you to taste the crap.” He heard Oikawa say from his chair.

“It's not crap.”

“Prove it.” Yamaguchi grabbed the canister tighter as he turned towards Oikawa. 

“I don't need to prove it. No one would leave crap in a thermostat on my door.”

“Chicken.” Oikawa state as he sighed and leaned back in his chair. “You are so boring, Yama-chan.” It felt like a comic arrow went straight through his chest as he was told that eh was boring by Oikawa-san. Yamaguchi's eyes widen for a second, and then he looked back at the soup. It wasn't crap. He knew that it wasn't. Yet he didn't want to take a sip of it either if he didn't know what it was. Wouldn't it be better to just try it out first, and then see if it was decent or not? But now he didn't want to see like he was some kind of boring guy in front of Oikawa. Not that he wasn't, but he at least wanted to show that he wasn't. 

The dark haired male slowly started to raise the soup up to his mouth. At first he was shaking as he gripped the canister, but as he rose the drink up to his lips he quickly got a hold of himself. He just had to chug it as quick as he could. Yamaguchi told himself as opened his mouth, put the canister up to his lips, and tilted his head back for a large wave of black goo to go into his mouth. Upon the first impact he had immediately took the soup away from his mouth which caused a few deadly drops on his shirt. Then he swallowed the chunky liquid, and stuck out his tongue. All while Oikawa was laughing for as soon as the liquid touched Yamaguchi's tongue his face contorted into a clear sign of disgust. 

As soon as the liquid was swallowed he had stuck out his tongue, and jumped from side to side. “Gah! That was gross!” He yelled as he rushed towards the sink to place the soup down on the counter, and he ran the water. His mouth leaning over to suck in as much water as he could to get the nasty taste out of his mouth. Oikawa still laughing as he began to fall off his chair. Yet for some reason he was able to remain cool by holding on to the side of the chair, and not falling off. 

Yamaguchi drank as much water as he could, but even after a minute of drinking water he turned the sink off with the taste still lingering in his mouth. 

“Well how was it, Yama-chan?” He asked as he stood up from the chair to turn it around. The male then sat down with himself facing towards Yamaguchi with the back of the chair also facing Yamaguchi. 

“It was disgusting! It must have been my neighbor! Tsukki would never make something that awful!” Yamaguchi exclaimed towards the ceiling before dunking his head back into the sink to take a gulp of water. The liquid healing his tongue once more until Yamaguchi felt that he was able to function once again. He pushed away from the ceiling, and put the back of his hand on his mouth to rub off the water. 

“Yama-chan.” Oikawa whined in his chair as he placed his head upon the back rest. His eyes staring at Yamaguchi as he touched his stomach. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes when he saw what Oikawa was trying to say before the male could even talk about how he was going to die if he didn't eat right now. “I'll make something edible.” The male muttered as he walked over to the stove. 

Once he walked over to the stove he began to get to work to make a soup. First he had pulled out vegetable broth to put into the pot with the water, and then turned on the stove. He then began to take some vegetables out of the freezer to defrost along with finding some fresh vegetables that they already had. He stayed away from the potatoes and anything else that might be hard to swallow even after being boiled. Then he began to cut up the vegetables that were out, and let the other vegetables defrost. 

“I'm going to go lay down. Where is your room?” Oikawa questioned with a yawn from getting bored with watching Yamaguchi become fixated on cooking. He was much more fun when he was freaking out over the crap that he drank, and when he was focused on him. 

“Upstairs. First door on the left.” Yamaguchi replied as he threw in the vegetables into the pot to let them soften. Oikawa then stood up, and followed what Yamaguchi had told him. He walked up the steps of the staircase, and went to the first door on the left. It was the only door that was open too which made him confirm that it was Yamaguchi's room. He opened the door to check to see what kind of ordinary room Yamaguchi had. His clothes were ordinary, his house was ordinary—everything the boy did was ordinary. Which only made him curious as to what else about the guy was ordinary. Was there nothing about the guy that made him exceptional? 

At the match—everyone was special at something. Even the setter that took in for Tobio-chan was interesting for how he handled being around the other players. Everyone on the team was special at something—not the best—but special. Which only made him more curious as to why Yamaguchi was on the team, and what made him stand out. The brunette looked around the room. 

There was a bed in the corner with the window right in the middle. Then there was a TV at the other wall, and at the end of the bed so that Yamaguchi would be able to play video games from his bed. Then on the wall across from the window and bed there was a door along with a dresser. The door must have led to a closet or a bathroom. Oikawa thought as he went over to the door to open it up, and what he found inside was the bathroom. He then shut it, and looked at the last wall that was the wall across from the television. It was a desk with a laptop, and a desk lamp, but as he looked up he could see a poster board. It was a collection of pictures to reminders. 

He glanced up at the photos to see Yamaguchi with a few friends that he had in middle school to a couple pictures from when he was at Karasuno. The friends slowly grew smaller, but what Oikawa saw was that there was always the middle blocker in the pictures. He squinted at the pictures as he saw many pictures of the two of them. Huh. They were friends? Not that it wasn't obvious by how Yamaguchi looked at...Wait. Oikawa thought to himself as he thought back to the same that he had with Karasuno. 

As he flash-backed to the game he remembered what he felt when he was with the volleyball, but he tried to ignore that for a moment to think when he looked at the bench for Tobio-chan and Number Ten. When he did he remembered seeing Yamaguchi smile and take care of the middle blocker. Then he remembered Yamaguchi staring at the middle blocker as if the entire game relied on him. It was like there was nothing in his world except for-Oh. Oh. That. That was it.

He was gay.

Oikawa told himself as he looked back at a certain picture where Yamaguchi was looking at the camera with the middle blocker looking disinterested. Yamaguchi was smiling, and was happy to be in the picture but the other guy looked like he was uncomfortable. Well. At least that was what he wanted to look like. This guy was the type to play it like he was a cool, mysterious kind of guy when really he was just as normal as Yamaguchi was. Oikawa thought to himself as he then sighed and sat on Yamaguchi's bed. He then laid down on it with his arms behind his head, and he closed his eyes to await for his food. 

Was that guy Tsukki? It had to have been since he was the only one that Yamaguchi had spoken about. So. Yamaguchi had a crush on the middle blocker which was why he joined volleyball in the first place. Then he ended up liking the sport, and now he was stuck trying to show off and wanting to be special when he was average. It was kind of sad in reality. Not being able to show how special you were in front of someone you liked. Well-he had to imagine it. Because really—what wasn't special about him? Oikawa told himself just as he head a knock on the door, and there was Yamaguchi with two bowls of soup on a tray.

Oikawa opened his eyes to see Yamaguchi walk in like he was a kind of butler. He sat up on the bed to await his meal. 

Yamaguchi had sat the tray on the floor, and then he took a bowl from the tray to hand to Oikawa. Then he grabbed a bowl for himself. He sat on the ground with the bowl in his hands, and Oikawa stared at him from the top. “Don't eat on the ground. You are already sick.” Oikawa stated as he then dunked his spoon into his soup to take a sip of it as Yamaguchi stood up to then slowly get on the bed. He placed one knee on the bed, and then he placed another as he attempted to scuttle closer to the edge. Oikawa saw this and lowered his bowl. He put the bowl in his hand, and then he reached out for Yamaguchi's bowl. 

“Just hand it to me.” Yamaguchi nodded as he put the bowl into Oikawa's hand. He held the bowl there for a moment to make sure that Oikawa had it, and then he sat on the bed. 

“Thank you, Oikawa-san.” Then he was given back his bowl, and the two of them began to eat their soup. To Oikawa it was heaven. A nice, hot liquid that stopped the pain for a moment, and what made him crave another sip. The spices that Yamaguchi had put into the soup were also pleasant he found that even if he wasn't sick he would still enjoy the soup. Sure it wasn't spectacular, but it was a lot better than what he could do. 

“Why do you call me 'Oikawa-san'? It's so formal.” Oikawa questioned as he was hoping since day one that he was going to be called Oikawa-senpai, but instead he was given the title of Oikawa-san. Not even Oikawa or Oikawa-kun. Just plain and simple-Oikawa-san. It had irked him since the beginning, but he never had the time to bring it up that he was the older one. He should be called Oikawa-senpai. Or simply senpai. 

Yamaguchi turned to Oikawa and blinked confusingly as he turned to look at Oikawa. He didn't really know why he called Oikawa-san other than the fact that he thought that was what they were? Were they not just acquaintances? Well they were eating soup together at his house. He was also given the name Yama-chan since they first met...something that he didn't care for. They were more than just acquaintances then. Yamaguchi thought as he smiled at Oikawa, and nodded. He understood what he was trying to get at. It was at the time that he was able to call Oikawa, Oikawa. “Do you want me to call you Oikawa?”

“No. It sounds too lame.” Oikawa responded as he was going to get Yamaguchi to call him senpai. He thought as he took another scoop of the soup. 

“Huh? How about Oikawa-kun?” 

“No. It sounds like you are a girl.” 

“How about Oikawa-chan?” 

“That makes me sound like a girl.” 

“Then why is it okay when you say it?” Yamaguchi questioned as he narrowed his eyebrows as he became skeptical of Oikawa. He leaned in a bit further so that Oikawa would feel the pressure of that it was not okay for Oikawa to be a hypocrite. “Maybe I should just call you Kawa-chan.” He stated as he then sat back to where he was before, and took a bite of his soup. Oikawa stared at Yamaguchi, and then leaned closer to him. “I am your elder. You can not call me Kawa-chan.” 

“Chan doesn't have an age.” 

“Yes it does. It is for young girls. 

“Fine. Should I call you Obasan?” Well this plan had backfired on him. Oikawa thought to himself as he sat the soup down on the floor, and then leaned back with his arms crossed in front of him. “You are so rude to your elders. Are you even Japanese?” Oikawa replied as he turned away from Yamaguchi. Honestly he was surprised that he was caught in a trap, and that Yamaguchi was able to come up with a comeback like that. Perhaps he should be a bit smarter about his attacks against Yamaguchi than he thought. He told himself as Yamaguchi started to chuckle. 

“I've dealt with worse, Obasan. So if there is something that you want me to call you, you better just say it.” Yamaguchi stated as he moved across the bed to pick up Oikawa's bowl off the ground. Then he put the two bowls on the tray to pick it up. “I don't have many two player games, but I can watch you play a game if you want.” Yamaguchi stated as he moved the tray away from himself to point towards the console system by the television. He then took the tray downstairs to put it by the sink. After he dropped the bowls off he went to pick up his blanket from the door and headed back up to Oikawa with the item wrapped around his body. 

He walked into the room with Oikawa on the floor looking at his small collection of video games. The one that Yamaguchi was currently working on was Tales of Grace, but the one that Oikawa was looking at was Silent Hill: Downpour. Not the best Silent Hill game, which was why Yamaguchi had it. He wasn't the type to pay full price for a game unless he really wanted it. He sat down on the bed as he saw Oikawa take out the game to put into the playstation. He then grabbed the controller, and went to sit on the bed with Yamaguchi. “How many times have you beaten this game?” Oikawa asked and Yamaguchi shook his head. “I've only played the first thirty minutes. There isn't a map so I got lost at a certain point.” 

“Lame. I guess I'll have to beat it for you.” The older man said with a grin as he then began to pick the difficulty in which he set it up to hard, and the puzzle hard. Yamaguchi quickly moved over to Oikawa to take the controller away from him to set both of them to easy. He then gave it back to Oikawa and sighed. “Have you never played a Silent Hill game before?” Yamaguchi asked as it was clear that was not something someone who just began would ever do. 

“I've played two before. It wasn't that hard.” Oikawa replied as he looked at Yamaguchi that was now laying next to him since he moved so quickly to grab the controller away from him. He had the blanket wrapped around him, and only his head and arms poked out. His head resting in his hands as he sat up to watch what Oikawa was doing. Oikawa on the other hand was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Well. Downpour is different. You should just play it on easy.” 

“Then I will defiantly beat it.” Oikawa replied as he began the introduction of walking Murphy through the prison to have him kill a man. He played the game of the main character, Murphy, crashing in a prison bus in Silent Hill. Then he went to get the ticket for Devil's Pit where he had met the first monster that was rather easy to kill. It took only three hits to kill the monster, and after that he had searched for the machine to get his ticket. Once he got the ticket he had went to the pit where he fought a couple more monsters, and eventually he got to the mine. He was going through this rather fast, but Yamaguchi didn't really notice as he was wrapped up in the story. 

He was interested in the scares of the monsters, and the crows that were following Murphy. They weren't scary to him because he wasn't playing, but if he was he would be having a mini heart attack by the sounds. Slowly, the male moved to lay down on the bed completely. His head moved back a bit as he rested his hands under his head, and he brought up his knees so that he was able to still be comfortable. Then Oikawa moved to lay down on the bed with Yamaguchi. His elbows rested on the bed to prop himself up as he played the game, and he moved to have his legs on top of Yamaguchi's. At the touch of Oikawa's legs, Yamaguchi had to reposition himself. He instead brought his head closer to Oikawa's arms, and his butt ended up hitting the wall. Oikawa then looked down at the younger male. 

“Can you see?” 

“Yeah...” Yamaguchi's voice was softer like he was falling asleep. Oikawa then went back to the game and started to go through the mine where he was fighting a lot more monsters than before. He was focused on the monsters, and on the game, but he would get a constant reminder from Yamaguchi's hair that the male was still by him. That he was still there with him, and when the monsters were finally gone and it was back to a cut scene with Murphy and the officer. He had looked down to see Yamaguchi sleeping next to him. Well he was still sick. The male thought as he looked back at the game where he was now able to start walking and controlling once more. Yet he paused the game, and laid down next to Yamaguchi. 

Honestly he would have never done this with another man ever. That is he would never share another bed with a guy that he barely knew, but with Yamaguchi he felt that it was different. Yamaguchi wasn't like Iwa where he would probably beat him up if he laid down next to him. Besides there was no other place for him to sleep or rest since neither of them pulled out a sleeping bag or a futon for him to sleep on. So he could sleep next to him without the idea that this was a homosexual act. Besides. He wasn't gay. He wasn't gay in the least bit. Sure Yamaguchi was, but he wasn't so that made this alright—and it's not like Yamaguchi would say something about it. Even if he did it's not like he could use it to his advantage with how many fujoshis are out there. Oikawa thought as he laid down next to the other. His hand reaching over to the blanket to pull it up around him and Yamaguchi. 

He laid his head on the mattress, and he looked over at Yamaguchi who was sleeping peacefully next to him.

“Yama-chan.” He whispered to Yamaguchi who crinkled his nose, and moved his head down towards Oikawa's chest instead of his arms to try to get away from the noise. “Yeah.” Yamaguchi muttered back in a sleepy voice. 

“Who is Tsukki?” 

“Middle blocker.”

“No. To you.” There was a long pause in which Oikawa waited for Yamaguchi to say that Tsukki was his boyfriend or his friend. Perhaps Yamaguchi wouldn't come out as gay to him so soon, but it wasn't like he didn't know already. 

“...I don't know.” The words broke through the silence, and Oikawa looked down at the back of Yamaguchi's head and his neck. He didn't say anything else since he figured that Yamaguchi would add on to what he meant. As in it was complicated or something, but instead there was nothing but silence for a long time. Oikawa had to break the silence once more. 

“What do you mean?” He watched as Yamaguchi moved back to open his eyes and look up at Oikawa, and he moved closer to Oikawa's head to tell him the truth. Was this when Yamaguchi was going to come out to him? He thought to himself as he waited for the man to say that Tsukki was his boyfriend, and that he was gay. It was something after all that someone should say face to face instead of face to chest.

“He used to be my friend.” Yamaguchi replied, as he then closed his eyes once more. Oikawa blinked confusingly, and then sighed. Why didn't he just come out and say that Tsukki is now his boyfriend? The brunette rolled to the side so that his back was facing towards Yamaguchi, and he closed his eyes. His hands gripped on the blanket to keep it around him, and he felt himself slowly sink into the mattress as he fell asleep. He could feel Yamaguchi's head rest upon his back as his hair nuzzled into him.

“Tooru-kun.”


End file.
